


show me your smile

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen when Michael wishes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your smile

Michael sighs out of boredom. It’s been thirty minutes since their chemistry teacher started teaching and anything she says doesn’t enter his mind.

 

So to ease his boredom, he grabs his notebook and draws his favorite anime character at the back of it. Then, he writes a name.

 

_Yuzuru Hanyu._

 

He smiles, then writes the reasons why he loves him. It’s been weeks since they last saw each other, blaming the gazillion loads of school works. He remembers the last time they met was when Yuzuru fetched him because the latter didn’t have any class that day. He sighs again, now because of missing his boyfriend too much.

 

He continues to write reasons and now he’s on the 47th. He writes three more then stops.

 

**50\. Because he can make me feel I’m soaring whenever I am with him.**

 

_And now he wants to feel it again._

 

He shakes his head for being too cheesy. Suddenly, he hears some whispers coming from his classmates. He frowns and asks his seatmate what’s up.

 

“Look who’s outside the room!” His seatmate points out the person he’s talking about.

 

And then he looks outside the glass door. It’s Yuzuru, smiling at him and holding… placards?

 

Yuzuru casually waves at him then holds the placards right to let him see what’s written on it.

 

_“Hello, Michael!”_ Yuzuru then flashes the second one. 

 

_“I MISS YOU!”_

 

Michael smiles with face reddening. He shakes his head then mouths ‘I miss you too.’

 

Yuzuru flashes the third placard. _“Don’t smile, please!”_ He flashes another one. _“Because the whole world stops when you do.”_

 

He flicks the fifth one. _“So…”_ Then sixth. _“Can you keep it for me? Only for me?”_

 

Michael chuckles and nods. He sees Yuzuru fishing out his phone, and he guesses he’s going to text him something.

 

He’s right. His phone buzzes and reaches out for it. He blushes the moment he opens the message.

 

_“I’m going to wait for you outside after your class ends. Let’s have a date! It’s been a while. I love you♡”_

**Author's Note:**

> > It's too short XD Thank you to my Mizuru tlist unnirs for inspiring/killing me for every fic/tweetfics you post :)  
> > This idea was from my friend, so I took the chance to write it.  
> > I love you all :D ayeee ^-^


End file.
